¡Sorpresa!
by Ekhi
Summary: Daryl está triste y Judith intenta animarle


_Este one-shot puede leerse de forma independiente a **"¿Qué es?"** (otro one-shot que ya subí en la página) o como continuación del mismo. Yo os recomiendo leer aquel primero. _

_____El relato lo escribí antes de la season finale de la cuarta temporada, así que obviamente es un evento hipotético en un futuro alternativo en el que parte de los miembros se reúnen. _

_Obviamente la serie no me pertenece a mí, sino a Robert Kirkman y a la cadena AMC. Yo la pido prestada de vez en cuando por mero entretenimiento._

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

Judith abrió los ojos tapándose con la sábana para evitar los rayos de sol en su cara. Bostezó en su pequeña cueva de tela antes de retirar la sábana de un fuerte tirón. Ahogó un escalofrío al sentir el frescor de la habitación acariciar la piel desnuda de sus brazos.

Descalza, apoyó sus pequeños pies sobre el suelo de madera y se puso en pie asegurándose de no sacar ruido alguno. Con cuidado, levantó el colchón y sacó un papel doblado con mimo. Se levantó la camiseta del pijama y lo metió en la cinturilla del pantalón bajándose la camiseta de nuevo para evitar que se cayera.

Con pies livianos y movimientos estudiados, abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio a excepción de la respiración profunda que llegaba de la habitación contigua.

Con el labio inferior presa de sus diminutos dientes, Judith se deslizó por el pasillo hasta alcanzar la puerta entre abierta. Se encogió inquieta al escuchar el chirrido de la bisagra al intentar abrir la puerta un poco más para colarse en su interior sin problema. No queriendo arriesgarse a que le descubrieran, Judith pegó su espalda contra el marco de la puerta e ignoró el roce de la manilla contra su pecho al entrar por fin en la estancia.

Las cortinas estaban corridas en su práctica totalidad impidiendo distinguir con claridad el interior. Judith sonrió traviesa moviéndose con libertad en la penumbra al conocer aquella habitación al dedillo.

Su pie derecho se quedó suspendido en el aire a escasos centímetros del suelo al ver el bulto bajo la manta moverse inquieto, reacomodando la postura. Cuando vio que el movimiento cesaba, y escuchó la respiración pausada y profunda de nuevo, soltó el aire que había retenido llevándose las manos a la boca para ahogar la risa que quería escaparse de sus labios.

Apuñó sus pequeñas manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, obligándose a mantenerse en silencio y seguir con su idea. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, Daryl siempre se despertaba con las primeras luces del día.

En silencio y con la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus dientes, sacó el papel de su pijama y lo dejó sobre la casi desierta mesita de noche. Con miedo a que pudiera volarse o terminar bajo la cama del cazador, colocó el cuchillo de Daryl sobre el papel.

Daryl se giró en la cama y Judith se tiró al suelo con rapidez. Reptó hacia la puerta esquivando las botas del hombre y la ropa sucia que había dejado a los pies de la cama.

Nada más llegar al pasillo, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia su habitación metiéndose en la cama de un salto. Se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana incapaz de ocultar su amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Daryl respiró con profundidad ocultando sus ojos tras su antebrazo derecho flexionado sobre su rostro. Se rascó la sien y la barba incipiente de sus mejillas bostezando.

Quitó la manta con la que se cubría por las noches y se sentó en la orilla de la cama alcanzando sus botas. Se calzó y se puso en pie estirando los brazos enlazados hacia su espalda. Escuchó el inconfundible crujido que daba fe de que los años vividos a la carrera le estaban pasando factura.

Se puso la chaqueta vaquera y el chaleco encima de ella. Se volvió hacia la mesita junto a la cama. Su mano quedó suspendida sobre el cuchillo mientras miraba el papel bajo él con curiosidad. Colocó el arma en la cintura de su pantalón y abrió el folio doblado en dos partes.

Una sonrisa trepó por sus labios al ver el dibujo que Judith había hecho. En él, una versión de sí mismo con su ballesta en la mano, le devolvía la sonrisa. Junto a él, enfundada en un vestido de flores amarillas, Judith hacía volar la cometa que le habían regalado días atrás por su cumpleaños. Y en letras grandes se podía leer con claridad "Feliz Cumpleaños tío Daryl".

El menor de los Dixon frunció el ceño y miró pensativo hacia las cortinas aún corridas sobre la ventana. ¿Era su cumpleaños? Agitó la cabeza desechando la idea. Definitivamente no lo era. Entonces, ¿qué hacía creer a la pequeña que así era?

Miró una vez más el dibujo y lo dobló con cuidado para guardarlo después en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Con el cuchillo ya en su sitio, y la ballesta colgando de su hombro derecho, Daryl salió de la habitación para ir a cazar como cualquier otro día.

* * *

Hacía rato que había terminado de limpiar el pavo salvaje que había encontrado merodeando entre los árboles cercanos. Un par de conejos más, habían hecho su salida bastante más fructífera que en días anteriores.

Beth le había pedido que guardara las plumas del animal con las mejillas encendidas en vistas a algo que seguro envolvía a la pequeña del clan Grimes. Daryl prefirió no hacer ninguna broma al respecto e intentó desplumar al animal con cuidado de no destrozar todo su plumaje.

El cazador se afanaba en retirar cualquier resto de las entrañas que hubiera podido quedarse pegado a las plumas, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a su rincón. No le hizo falta levantar la vista de sus manos para saber de quién se trataba. Sus pasos eran livianos tal y como él mismo le había enseñado que tenían que ser tras la caída de la prisión. Y gracias al viento que soplaba desde su espalda, ese inconfundible olor a ¿vainilla tal vez? Llegó hasta él confirmándole su identidad.

- No he podido salvarlas todas.- Comentó Daryl sin apartar sus ojos de la última pluma que le quedaba por limpiar.

Deslizaba el pañuelo rojo por los colores vivos que tiempo atrás le habrían servido al animal para cortejar a alguna compañera. Su dedo índice acarició la punta quebrada de la pluma, ahí donde algún otro animal había intentado darle caza.

- No las necesito todas, pero gracias.- Le agradeció Beth con suavidad agachándose a su lado sobre la hierba. Miró con una sonrisa el montón de plumas y sus colores.- Nunca había visto uno de cerca,- alzó su mirada azul hacia él- con las plumas y todo, muerto…- Sus finos dedos cogieron una de las plumas que mejor lucía a su parecer.- Había visto varias fotografías en alguno de los libros que tenía papá en la granja. Siempre me parecieron muy hermosos.

Daryl la escuchaba en silencio afanándose en retirar la mugre de la última pluma antes de dejarla en el montón junto a las demás.

Beth rio quedo sentándose a lo indio y con sus ojos fijos en la chaqueta de Daryl que yacía tirada a un lado sobre la hierba. La joven le miró de soslayo y señaló el papel que asomaba por el bolsillo interior de la prenda.

- Veo que Jude te lo dio por fin…- Daryl le miró con cierta sorpresa.- Le ayudé un poco con las flores de su vestido.- Confesó la rubia agachando la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.- Podías habérnoslo dicho.

- ¿El qué?- Preguntó el cazador sin comprenderla.

- Que había sido tu cumpleaños.- Beth le miró con una mezcla de tristeza y diversión en los ojos.- Podríamos haber… Hecho algo.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros a sabiendas de que no había muchas maneras de celebrar un cumpleaños en un mundo como ese. – Sé que puede parecerte una tontería o… Puede que creas que no nos importa cuándo sea tu cumpleaños pero, - sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con entereza- pero no es así.- Se retiró un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja izquierda.- No podemos olvidarnos de ellos, son la muestra de que aún seguimos vivos de que…- Beth soltó aire entrelazando nerviosa sus dedos entre sí.- Porque sigamos con vida no tenemos que sentirnos culpables por celebrar que tenemos otro año más para contar a nuestras espaldas. No tienes por qué estar… triste por ello- La chica acarició el contorno del montón de plumas.- Siento no haberlo sabido y no haberte felicitado.

Daryl dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en una profunda bocanada. Se humedeció los labios mordiendo el borde de la uña de su dedo pulgar entendiendo por fin lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se apartó el largo flequillo de la cara, rascándose la nuca buscaba las palabras que parecían querer rehuirle. Miró a la joven sentada frente a él con su mirada perdida en los vivos colores de las plumas, absorta en lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¿Le contaba la verdad o dejaba que siguiera creyendo esa mentira que habían creado para justificar su actitud?

- Beth…- Murmuró su nombre encontrándose con los ojos claros de la chica fijos en él. Desvió su mirada hacia la fila de árboles que rodeaban la casa.- No ha sido mi cumpleaños, ni lo es hoy.- Las cejas rubias de la chica se fruncieron sobre su nariz. Daryl cerró los ojos unos segundos al sentir el roce de la brisa apartándole el flequillo de la cara a su paso.

- ¿Entonces…?- Preguntó la joven en un hilo de voz a su lado.

- No sé si era ayer o…- Daryl dejó escapar un suspiro mirándole confuso.- No sé si era hoy o…- Guardó silencio bajo la mirada preocupada de la chica.- El otro día, al recordar el cumpleaños de Judith y…- Se rascó el mentón con calma.- Recordé que hacía siete años desde que…- La expresión de Beth le hizo ver que la chica por fin comprendía la razón de ese cambio de humor que había intentado mantener a raya durante los últimos días.

- Merle.- Musitó en voz baja viendo al cazador asentir frente a ella. Fijó sus ojos en la punta de sus botas.- Lo siento Daryl, no pensé que… Judith creyó que estabas triste porque nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños y…- La chica se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, visiblemente avergonzada.- Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

- No es culpa tuya, Beth.- La chica negó con la cabeza en silencio.

- Pero debí percatarme antes.- Se mordió el labio inferior apuñando la tela de su camiseta contra su estómago.

- No era el mejor de los hombres que…

- Era tu hermano.- Dijo ella con vehemencia mirándole calmada.- Intentó salvarnos a todos. Ninguno somos perfectos, merece ser recordado como los demás. -Daryl le miró y asintió agradecido por las palabras de la joven Greene.- Estoy segura de que a Judith le habría caído bien.- La sinceridad y la sonrisa con la que lo dijo, arrancó una carcajada incrédula al menor de los Dixon.- ¿No me crees? A Merle le gustaba Judith, lo sé.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Le preguntó él en tono jocoso.

- ¿Nunca te lo he contado?- Daryl negó con un gesto de cabeza.- Un día, cuando volviste con él a la prisión… Tuve que dejar un momento a Judith sola en su cuna para ayudar a Carol a hacer unas cosas y… Cuando volvía al bloque la escuché llorar, así que, aceleré el paso pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras me di cuenta de que se había callado. Tu hermano Merle- Beth le miró sonriente- estaba en la celda con Jude en brazos, acunándola y diciéndole cosas para tranquilizarla.- La joven desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.- Jamás creí que viviría para ver algo así pero allí estaba él con la pequeña Judith en brazos. Parecía tan… natural.- Bajó sus ojos azules hacia la figura del cazador frente a ella. Daryl miraba sus manos enlazadas con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios.

- Supongo que no se le había olvidado después de tantos años…- Comentó recordando las ocasiones en que Merle le había echado en cara lo pesado que era siendo un bebé que no dejaba de llorar hasta que alguien le cogía en brazos.

- Supongo que no.- Añadió Beth correspondiendo a su sonrisa.- A Judith le habría gustado.- La joven rio imaginando a Merle y Judith caminando de la mano entre los árboles, mientras el mayor de los Dixon le enseñaba a distinguir las huellas que los animales dejaban a su paso.

- Sí, se habrían llevado bien…

Beth encogió sus piernas hasta pegar las rodillas a su pecho, y se abrazó a ellas apoyando el mentón sobre las rodillas.

- Judith es inteligente para su edad.- Se apartó varios mechones de pelo de la cara reacomodándolos tras sus orejas.- Si se lo explicas, lo entenderá.- Daryl apartó su mirada de la joven Greene, dubitativo.- Cuando tú quieras… Sabes que lo hará.

* * *

Aquella noche cuando Daryl fue relevado por Tyresse en la azotea de la casa, dejó la ballesta apoyada contra la pared del pasillo junto a la puerta de la habitación de Judith.

Antes de que pusiera un pie dentro de la sala, la pequeña apareció envuelta en la manta de su cama sujetando con fuerza un libro entre sus manos, pegado a su pecho.

- Deberías estar ya dormida, sinvergüenza.- Su tono de voz duro parecía suavizado por el tono bajo en el que hablaba.

- Te estaba esperando para leer.- Le replicó ella moviéndose inquieta en sus pies con el libro en alto para que pudiera verlo. "Caperucita roja" se leía en grandes letras sobre la figura de la niña con la capa roja.

- Dos páginas, no más.- Le advirtió Daryl antes de que pudiera excitarse demasiado ante la idea de la lectura.

Judith le impidió adentrarse en la habitación obligándole a salir al pasillo y echar a andar hacia su habitación. Daryl sonrió. No era la primera vez que Judith aprovechaba la excusa de la lectura para terminar metiéndose entre sus sábanas, abrazándose a él mientras le leía. Había noches en las que él la llevaba de vuelta a su cama. Otras noches dejaba que le hiciera compañía alejando las pesadillas de sus sueños.

Judith se metió en la cama y esperó a que Daryl se descalzara y se deshiciera de la ballesta. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle meterse bajo la manta y le tendió el libro.

- La página 5.- Le dijo la niña acomodando su cabeza en su hombro para poder ver los dibujos.

- Página cinco, vale…

Daryl pasó las hojas una tras otra y miró de soslayo el rostro de Judith. Recordó el dibujo que mantenía guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y pensó que, tal y como Beth le había dicho, ella lo entendería. Cerró el libro viendo los ojos claros de Judith trepar hasta su cara dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para que cumpliera su palabra.

- He visto tu dibujo esta mañana.- El rostro de Judith se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Se incorporó con cuidado quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.- La tía Beth me ayudó con las flores del vestido pero todo lo demás lo hice yo sola.- Daryl rio ante la satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho que desprendían sus palabras.

- Es muy bonito.- Aseguró él apartándole el flequillo de la cara con cariño.

- Tú me regalaste una cometa por mi cumpleaños. Sé que no es lo mismo pero…- Dijo la niña mordiéndose la uña del pulgar dubitativa. Para ella había parecido la idea perfecta, el regalo ideal para su tío Daryl, pero quizá el pensara que no era suficiente.

- Es perfecto Jude.- Le tranquilizó el pellizcándole el mentón.- Pero…- Viendo la expresión de sus ojos, Daryl se apresuró en añadir.- No fue mi cumpleaños, pequeña.

- ¿No lo fue?- Preguntó sorprendida ladeando su rostro.- Entonces, ¿por qué estas triste?- Daryl acarició su mejilla con los nudillos de su mano derecha, perdiendo su mirada en la curva de su cuello.

- Poco tiempo después de que tu nacieras…- Daryl carraspeó intentando mantener su voz a raya.- Perdí a alguien muy importante.

- ¿A quién?- Preguntó la niña acercándose más a él hasta alcanzar con su pequeña mano la que él mantenía sobre su regazo.

- A mi hermano Merle.- Judith bajó la mirada mirando sus manos enlazadas. Cuando volvió a alzar sus ojos brillantes hacia él, Daryl abrió los brazos para que pudiera aferrarse a su pecho. El cuerpo menudo de la niña encajaba con facilidad contra el suyo.

- ¿Cómo era?- Su voz suave, su calidez y sus pequeñas manos acariciando la tela de su camisa le invitaron a continuar hablando.

- Merle era… Merle.- Dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al soltar una carcajada recordando a su hermano.- No era un… buen tipo pero…- Daryl asintió para sí mismo.- Pero era familia, ¿Sabes?- Judith le apretó con más fuerza.- Sí, lo sabes.- Besó su coronilla acariciando con su pulgar la espalda de la pequeña.- Cuando éramos niños…

Daryl le contó a Judith aquella ocasión en la que Merle y él habían salido corriendo de un supermercado cercano a su casa al haber sido sorprendidos robando algo de comida. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano diciéndole que levantara esas rodillas de niña que tenía si no quería que le cogieran. Le habló de sus apodos, de su manía por hablar más de la cuenta. Le contó sobre la primera vez que fueron a cazar al bosque, y la palmada que recibió en la espalda ante la captura de su primera presa. El moratón que le dejó por el golpe, le acompañó durante casi una semana entera. Así era Merle.

Habló durante horas intercalando silencios en los que se esforzaba en recordar más detalles o conversaciones entre ambos. Con el paso de los años, había recuerdos que parecían ir disolviéndose en su mente, siendo reemplazados por otros nuevos. Y no quería olvidarlos, no quería guardarlos solo para sí.

Así que Judith escuchaba en silencio, sin rastro de sueño, como su tío Daryl le contaba aquella vez en la que su hermano Merle intentó salvarles a todos de aquel hombre malo del que le habían hablado con anterioridad. Y fue ahí cuando Judith comprendió por qué la mirada serena y vivaz del cazador había estado más ausente de lo habitual esos últimos días.

Enterró su rostro en su pecho y le escuchó hablar, echando de menos a alguien que no había llegado a conocer ni podría hacerlo jamás.

* * *

_Los niños en ocasiones son más comprensivos y avispados que los adultos, ¿o no? Su perspectiva hace que las cosas sean más sencillas en apariencia, más fáciles de resolver siguiendo su lógica. Son intrigantes y habiendo sido criada en un mundo así, creo que Judith lo sería sin duda._

_A quien quiera que haya llegado hasta aquí, gracias por vuestro tiempo invertido en el leer esto. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica o tomatazo será bien recibido._

_Ekhi_


End file.
